All About Us
by TRikiD
Summary: When Monster's big sister comes to visit, Robot can't help but fall over head over heels for her. But when Robot wants to reveal his true feelings to Lily, he finds it rather difficult when jealousy and family stand in the way.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Lily

All About Us

Chapter 1 - Meet Lily

Another day at the Blinking Light Factory…gur-eat. But Robot guessed it would be tolerable enough with Monster, that and he really didn't have a choice. But little did Robot know that today would be a little bit different, and it started here, at work.

"Monster, why are you always so happy, even on a miserable work day?" Robot couldn't help but question.

"Because I always sense that something different will happen…and it's a good different!" Monster replied with a huge smile, but Robot didn't want to believe his best friend, as he sighed and continued to watch over the lights to make sure they were blinking, just like every other boring work day.

"Ooh, Robot, I've got good news, though!" Monster piped up.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! My sister is coming to visit for a while."

"Oh, how magnificent. I better get the hunting net for Globitha."

"No, not THAT sister, silly. My OTHER sister."

"You have another sister? Since when?" Robot asked with surprise.

"Since forever. She's my big sister too, and she's pretty cool. I think you'll like her," Monster happily replied.

"As long as she's nothing like Globitha, I'm happy," Robot mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Later that night, after their shift at the factory was finally over, Robot and Monster headed to the Makin' Bacon for dinner. But Robot was feeling especially tired after today's work, so he ordered coffee to go with his main course.

"Are you ok, Robot? You look horrible," Monster pointed out with concern when he noticed the tiniest cracks in Robot's eyes lenses from stress.

"Gee, thanks," Robot growled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Robot. I'm just being concerned for my best friend."

"Yeah, I know. I'm ok, though. don't worry about me."

"Good, 'cause I gotta go to the bathroom!" With that, Monster immediately left the table to head for the bathroom, and Monster scoffed and rolled his eyes at the naïve monster.

"Refill, Sir?" Robot looked up at the source of the soft voice, and he was shocked to find the most weird yet interesting Organic he had ever seen.

The organic was barely taller than him, with the body of some kind of anthropomorphic fennec fox creature with bright pink fur, ears almost as big as her head, a long snake-like tail with black scales at the tip; she had shoulder-length black locks with rainbow-dyed tips over her forehead, her body was shaped like that of an hour glass; her eyes were pitch black with bright green slits for pupils, and her choice of attire was nothing but a black tank top, and she wore a white apron over it. But the oddest thing about her was her left paw, in which she held the pitcher of coffee, and that it was in fact a mechanical clawed hand, complete with metal and wiring for her to have perfect control over.

"Uh…" was all Robot could muster, making the furry Organic snicker and refill his coffee anyway.

"I know why you look at me like that," she stated with a smirk, making Robot panic inside, "you've never seen my around here before. I work the nightshift."

"O-oh…right…sorry…thanks for the refill," Robot stammered as his eyes dotted everywhere to keep from skimming her rather beautiful body.

"No problem. You look like you needed it," she shrugged off, but then she looked around before leaning in and lowering her voice, "don't tell Nessie, but it's on the house." With that, she smiled and winked before turning to leave, but Robot wasn't ready to let her leave yet.

"W-wait…what's your name?" She immediately stopped and smirked while not even bothering to turn and look back at him.

"Hmm…I don't think I should tell you," the pink Organic chuckled.

"Why not?" Robot asked with disappointment.

"I don't even know you," she simply replied, and then she left without another word. And before Robot could gather up enough courage to go after her, Monster suddenly returned from the bathroom.

"Huh, that's weird. I was only in the bathroom for a few minutes, and yet you look really energized. That coffee must be REALLY strong," Monster pointed out with surprise.

* * *

But Robot tended to ignore him as he continued to think about that odd Organic he just met, and he couldn't stop thinking about her, even as the two headed back to their apartment building for the night.

But as soon as they walked through the door, they both gasped to find a very unexpected guest lying on the couch and watching the tube.

"Lily, you're here! I'm so glad to see you again!" Monster giggled as he picked up the very same pink fur-colored Organic that Robot met at the Makin' Bacon, not even fifteen minutes ago, in a big hug.

"Alright, alright, Monster! I get it! You're happy ta see me, but I can't breath!" Lily laughed while practically having the air squeezed out of her, and Monster gave her one last big squeeze before putting her down.

"Robot, this is my big sister, Lily. Lily, this is-."

"Jonathan Henry Default, so nice to finally meet you. I'm Lilith Delores Coraline Krumholtz—but you can call me 'Lily'," Lily interrupted her brother and shook Robot's hand, even though his hand, and the rest of the body, was completely limp with shock that this was the same Organic he just met.

"You…but I just…how did you…?" Robot tried to find the right words.

"I thought you were at work, Lily," Monster cut in.

"I'm on my lunch break," Lily simply replied, "and with my free time, I thought I'd stop by and see my favorite little brother and his best friend that he'd told me SO much about in his letters and phone calls."

"Yeah, right, I'm your ONLY little brother," Monster chuckled while ruffing up Lily's black locks a bit, in which she chuckled darkly and pushed his hands away.

"So…" Robot cut in when he was finally able to find his voice, "you're this so-called big sister I've literally only known about since earlier today? Ok, well, little note of advice: no one calls me by my full name. It's just 'Robot', thank you very much."

"Robot, be nice," Monster growled quietly.

"Nah, he's fine. I've dealt with much grumpier men before. Anyway, I think my fifteen minutes are almost up, so I'd better get going before Nessie fires me. See you again soon, Monster!"

With that, Lily left with a smile and a wave, and as Monster was smiling a huge smile, Robot was left shocked and speechless that he actually got to see her again…since his history with women hasn't been very good.

"See? I told you you'd like her," Monster happily pointed out.

* * *

 **Yeah, so, those of you who remember my other Robot and Monster fanfic with the same title as this one, the reason for that is basically because the first one was just SO bad, so I just decided to delete it.**

 **But if you don't know what I'm talking about, then don't worry about it. Any other way, I hope you will all enjoy the story!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - She's Pretty Stealthy

Chapter 2 - She's Pretty...Stealthy

The next morning, Robot and Monster headed to the Makin' Bacon for their coffee to help them start their day, as per usual, and also as per usual, Nessie's teenage nephew Scale was behind the counter for the morning.

"Hey, Scale. We'll have our usual bacon coffees. Oh, and extra cream in mine, please," Monster kindly greeted, and Scale only nodded without saying another word, his music blaring in his headphones while he worked.

"Question, Monster. Why have you never told me about Lily before?" Robot asked out of the blue, as he and Monster took a seat at the bar.

"You never asked," Monster innocently replied, "why, are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, it's just that…well, Lily's kinda…"

"She's what?"

"Um…Lily's really…"

But as Robot awkwardly tried to find the right words, Monster quickly picked up on it, as he smirked and nodded.

"Oh, I see what you're gettin' at—you REALLY like Lily!" Monster stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Robot exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Here's your coffee," Scale interrupted softly and handed them their coffee, but when Monster took a sip, he cringed.

"Aw, he forgot the extra cream again," Monster sighed, but he grinned when he focused back on Robot again, "so, what were you about to say about Lily, huh Robot? That you think she's pretty? You like the way her hair falls? Or that she has a great personality?"

"Oh, come off it, Monster!" Robot immediately denied and tried to hide his blushing face in his coffee.

"Denial is the clincher, Robot. But there's nothing to be scared of. You should tell her how you feel." Just when Monster made the very suggestion, Robot accidentally did a classic spit-take…and it all landed of Scale, who only groaned and surprisingly did nothing.

"I hate my life," Scale sighed.

"Are you crazy?! I can't just 'tell her how I feel'! She'll think I'm crazy and never want to talk ta me again!" Robot argued in a whisper to make sure that his crush crisis wasn't heard on the other side of the restaurant.

"That's absurd! Lily's really nice, and I should know. I've known her all my life, and she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Nothing could possibly go wrong, I guarantee it."

"No, you can't…and I don't like her like that!"

"Like who like what?" Robot nearly fell out of his seat at the sound of Lily's voice, and he could only stare wide-eyed at her, as she sat right next to him.

"Hi, Lil," Monster greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Hey."

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Robot whimpered.

"W-w-w-well, I came here to get some coffee. Doesn't every adult need a caffeinated jumpstart to the day?" Lily replied mockingly.

"But I thought you said you work the nightshift here."

"I do. But I also have a part-time job at Benjamin's Bakery on the other side of town, and lemme tell ya, it takes A LOT of energy and will power to avoid eating the display."

"So, when do you sleep?"

"Eh, it varies. But I manage."

"What do ya want, Lil?" Scale once again interrupted softly.

"I'll take a black coffee with a couple squirts of chocolate—and DON'T forget the chocolate, Scale. You know how I get when you skimp on my chocolate," Lily replied sweetly at first, but then she stood up in her seat and towered over Scale, baring her fangs as they unhinged like a snake's.

"U-uh, y-yeah, chocolate. I-I won't forget," Scale whimpered and immediately went to work on the coffee. But when she sat back down, she shrank in shame when she saw how her brother and Robot stared at her in shock.

"Sorry about that. I-I kinda get that from my mom…b-but I promise I don't bite," Lily chuckled nervously, her long fangs involuntarily hinging back and forth as she spoke.

"Yeah, give us a sec, will ya?" Robot slowly asked before turning in his seat and lowering his voice to Monster, "what was that you said, Monster? 'She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet'?"

"So she's part serpentine. She can't help genetics," Monster whispered back, "but she really is nice once you get to know her, Robot."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, I better get goin', guys. It was nice talkin' ta ya again," Lily cut in after grabbing and paying for her coffee, and she hopped down from her seat and left with her hot beverage.

"Fine. If YOU won't make a move, then _I_ will," Monster stated firmly and suddenly ran after his sister.

"Monster, no!" Robot called and accidentally dropped his drink to try and stop his friend, but he was too late when Monster had already exited the building in time to stop Lily. And Robot didn't want to make himself look stupid, so he didn't even bother to walk out the door.

But he panicked inside as he watched Monster and Lily talk, but he couldn't hear what they were saying, and he certainly couldn't read lips.

"So, ya see, he really does like you," Monster continued on after revealing Robot's crush to her.

"But I just met him," Lily pointed out with a smirk.

"I know, but could you at least humor him?" Monster asked as he and Lily looked at the door, as poor Robot sheepishly smiled at them, so Monster leaned in and lowered his voice, "he's had a lot of crushes, but he's never had a girl to call his own."

"Oh, the poor thing…alright, what's the time and place?" Lily sighed in defeat.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Only until ten."

"Great. Go to the park at seven thirty. I'll tell him we're having a picnic with you; I'll have him pack some food and drinks—but I won't show up."

"Ok. I can do that."

"Oh, and remember: don't tell him I told you about his crush on you, or about the plan."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Lil. This'll mean a lot to Robot."

With that, the Krumholtz siblings winked at each other before going their separate ways, and Robot was desperate to know what happened when Monster walked back inside.

"What'd you tell her?"

"I told her we're going to have a picnic tomorrow night at the park, and that she's invited."

"What? We weren't going on a picnic."

"Well, we are now. So, don't forget to pack for the picnic, and that it's at seven thirty tomorrow night."

With that, Monster smiled and walked back to his seat to finish his coffee, and Robot just sat by the door and sighed not only because he spilled his drink, but also because his best friend might have also just doomed him to embarrassment with yet another girl.

* * *

But Robot didn't want to let Lily or Monster down, so he went along with the picnic anyway, as he was packing the picnic basket with food and drinks about a half hour before the meeting time.

"Monster, I'm done packing! Hurry up!" Robot called while searching the apartment, but he couldn't find the said purple Organic. And when he spent five minutes searching some more without finding him, the orange Mechanical just gave up.

"He had better already be there," Robot growled as he left his apartment building, but right after he left, Monster came out of hiding in Ogo's apartment.

"Phew! Thanks for giving me a place to hide, Ogo," Monster sighed in relief.

"Oh, no problem, Monster. Oh, and do tell me how the date went when it's over, ok?" Ogo asked with a big smile.

"I sure will. Now, if you'll excuse, me, I have to go stalk my sister and best friend as they have their first date together." And with that, Monster left and made sure to stay out of sight for the date.

Meanwhile, by the time Robot arrived at the empty and quiet city park, he was frustrated to see that no one was there, especially not Monster.

"Darnit, Monster," Robot grunted while tossing the basket away, as his eyes panels twitched in frustration while taking a seat on a bench.

"The nerve of some people," a voice pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Robot sighed in agreement, but when he looked up to see who the voice belonged to, he did a double take and nearly jumped out of his circuits with a little shriek.

"What the-?! Lily, stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help that I'm naturally light on my feet; though, the night does tend to bring out the hunter in me," Lily chuckled while taking a seat next to the orange mechanical, "so—I was told that there would be food and drinks in that basket."

"Yeah, whatever, have at it," Robot sighed while going back to rubbing his eyes, and Lily didn't waste any time in reaching into the basket and pulling out a BLT.

"Want one?" Lily asked with a mouthful after taking a bite of her sandwich yet Robot only shrugged and shook his head.

But Lily wasn't planning on listening to his belly aching all night. "Alright, what's the problem?"

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem," Robot quickly denied, and a little too quickly, which made Lily stare at him blankly, and cock a suspicious eyebrow. Robot once again rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "fine, ya wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that my best friend just promised ta help me hook up with his hot sister, and he's not even here ta be there fer me!"

But before Robot could stop the words from slipping, he immediately gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, a deep red tint forming on his cheeks in embarrassment. And as he awkwardly stared back at Lily, she could only giggle and shake her head.

"Oh, you're real card, Robot, but I'm afraid flattery won't cut it—I appreciate the compliment, though," Lily softly pointed out, and she then took another bite of her sandwich, licking her teeth with her bright blue, snake-like tongue to dig out the lingering bacon and bread.

And as Lily licked her teeth clean, Robot found it more and more difficult to watch her, so he awkwardly looked away.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said…I-I didn't mean for any of it to slip out, honest…especially the part about y-," Robot began sheepishly while continuing to look away, but when he turned back around, he paused when he was shocked to find that Lily was gone, nothing but her sandwich with only two bites missing.

And when he looked around, he still couldn't find her. It's like she just completely disappeared into thin air.

"Yeesh, that woman's stealthy," Robot thought aloud in awe.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure you like her for more than JUST her stealthy-ness, Robot.**

 **Lucky for you, for all of you, this story will have a happy ending...even if there will be a few bumpy plot points along the way...I'm sure you guys will like the story.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
